


Whatever You Want

by JrHazard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 sentence smut, Aftercare, Anal Sex, But I need it now, But to me it looks like 5, Consensual Somnophilia, Did not think I'd be using that tag, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, It might be 6, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pretty sure some of this is more than 5, Psuedo cock warming, Read it you'll see what I mean, Sevin, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Things got crazy so fast in chapter 6, This story just keeps going places im not expecting it too, dont care i love how it come together, is that a thing?, so yea aftercare chapter 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JrHazard/pseuds/JrHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam only wants Kevin to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to do this 5 sentence thing in homage to one of my favorite now non-active tumblr users. Let me know if you think I should keep going.
> 
> EDIT: So I wrote some more parts to this so I'll be messing with the order of things a bit since I wrote some parts that I want to come before the smut I posted

Kevin let out a small huff as he saw darkness cover his eyes as his head was leaned back from the book in front of him, "Dean and Cas are gone for a few days on a hunt, we have the place to ourselves, what do you want for dinner?" Sam buried his nose into Kevins black locks, as he let out a small grumble, "If I tell you will you uncover my eyes?" "Maybe, lets find out. What do you want for dinner?" Sam's free had began wandering down his young lovers side as he awaited his response, he could feel small tremors running through his body. Letting out a small moan Kevin stuttered out his response, "J-j-just somet-t-thing light. I haven't had m-much of an... an appetite today" "Hmm, you feeling anything in particular aside from that?" "May-maybe some... some kind of soup?" Sam smirked and tipped his lovers head back with the hand covering his eyes, and placed a small kiss against Kevins lips and uncovered his eyes as he pulled away and smiled down at Kevin as he opened his eyes, "Whatever you want baby. Whatever you want"


	2. Spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes dinner. Keivn needs some love.

Sam felt Kevins arm wrap around his waist and his face lay against his tank top clothed back as he stirred the mushrooms in the pot, "Smells good, what are you making?" "Ha, spoilers." "And no more Doctor Who for you Professor Song." Sam let out a deep chuckle and Kevin he let out a soft groan as it vibrated through him. Sam reached to his side and added carrots, ginger, and the warm stock off the stove to the pan with the mushrooms, "I'm making soup, despite Deans protests I can cook." "Well I am glad I can reap the benefits." Sam smiled as he added shrimp to the pan and a few herbs and adornments to the pot and turning the heat off; Kevin relaxed further into Sams back, simply breathing him in as he moved around the stove. He let out a small squeak as Sam turned around and lifted him off the ground his strong hands firmly gripping Kevin's backside as the younger man wrapped his legs around him placing his head into Sam's neck, "Well snuggle bunny..." "Ha!" " As much as I love holding you babe, dinner is ready. Unless your don't want to move yet." "...Can I... can we stay like this a little while longer? I don't want to move quite yet." "Mmhm, whatever you want baby. Whatever you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sam watches Doctor Who. I don't care what you say he watches it. Kevin sits on his lap they eat popcorn and watch Doctor Who on Netflix.


	3. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for dinner.

Kevin set his chop sticks down and let out a satisfied groan "Remind me again why you don't cook more?" "My brother is convinced I'll burn the bunker down" "Ah. Keep forgetting about that. But seriously, thanks for dinner it was just what I needed. What is this anyway?" "Anything for you baby love. It's sesame rice noodle and shrimp soup." Kevin let out a small laugh as he picked the bowl of broth up, "Okay I have to ask, What's up with all the pet names? I mean I don't mind, but it seems like it just came from nowhere." Sam let out a breathy laugh as he placed his bowl down after draining the broth from it, "Well... I feel like I don't do enough for you. I mean you do so much for me and Dean and Cas. Dean I write off I love him but he's kind of an ass with this kind of stuff, Cas doesn't really know how to thank you aside from verbally and you deserve more than that. The pet names are my way of starting." Sam pushed his hair behind his ear as he looked at Kevin, his bangs covering his face as he looked down at the table; Kevin stood head still cast downward and took the few steps to stand next to the older man, before looking into his eyes showing the tears at the corners of his eyes and throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him. He was pulled into Sams lap and pulled away from the deepening kiss and looked into the hunters eyes, they smiled as Sam wiped did the tears away, "You big idiot. just being with you is all the thanks that I could ever need. After everything that has happened I never thought that I would be this happy again. You make me happy Sam, what else could I want? Having said that... take me to bed?" "Whatever you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't with these two. They do stuff to me. I swear every time I write them they take on a life of their own. :-) This chapter is by far the longest though I still think it is technically still 5 sentences lol. At this point I don't care this one definitely took on a life of its own, but I love it. Also the recipe I reference is a real recipe, I make it all the time. Its super tasty let me know if you want it. XD


	4. All About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Kevin to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is actually the original posting, I fiddled around with it a bit so I think it flows better, but I think I'll leave that up to you lovely people. Let me know what you think.

“Sam! Ahhh don’t stop!” “It’s okay baby I won’t not until you’re good and ready, all about you today baby”. Kevin moaned listening to Sam’s words as they spurred him towards his climax as he rode Sam, with his large hands on his hips to keep him steady. “Sam... baby, gonna cum.” “Me too Kev, cum for me, going to fill you up.” Kevin arched his back and moaned as his climax washed over him, and painted Sam’s chest white; feeling Sam stiffen beneath him as his hands tightened on his waist and he released his load deep within him. Their breath heaved, as they came down from their high, Kevin letting out small whimpers, as Sam pulled him down and into a soft kiss before Kevin rested his head of the hunters chest , “Shhh, I got you baby. I’m right here”. Sam moved to pull out of Kevin “No.” he lifted his head to look at Sam, “Just want to stay like this for a while. Want to keep feeling you in me.” Sam smiled and placed another kiss to Kevin’s lips “Whatever you want baby, whatever you want.”


	5. Wake-up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sexy time!!

Kevin opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to help clear his vision, gently wiping his eyes. He moved to sit up stopping short at the feeling of pleasure that raced through him, looking back to see his lover still buried deep inside him as he let out a shallow breath and gently pushed against Sams chest and repositioned he knees, “Fuck, he would be hard this early. Not going to complain” Kevin placed his hands on Sam’s’ Chest as he lifted himself slowly, and forced himself not to moan, wanting Sam to wake up on his own from the slow build of pleasure he was feeling. Kevin’s eyes slid closed and he bit down on his lips to try and stop the sounds he was making as his hips continued to move feeling his lovers’ hardness drag over his prostate every time he moved, Kevin could feel himself leaking a mess onto the hard abs below him as he lost himself in pleasure; not feeling the hands come up to grasp his hips, “Now this is a sight I love waking up to. A gorgeous little twink riding my dick trying not to scream, one of the best sights in the world. Even better cause it you baby, nothing better than that except maybe…” Sam pulled Kevins hips down hard as he thrust up into him, making the Kevin let out a scream as he came untouched his body shaking as it rode the wave of orgasm as the hunter continued to thrust into him for a few more moments before squeezing the lithe hips in his hands and finding his own release, and pulling the still shivering body to his own and kissing the crown of Kevins’ head, “Except seeing you come undone. Good morning baby.” “Morn’in. I take it you enjoyed your wakeup call?” “Ha! Very much so, to what do I owe the pleasure of such a treat?” “Woke up with you in me and you were so hard I kind of had to, I was just so turned on when I felt you still in me.” “Hmm I feel you blushing. Well then my darling you are more than welcome to keep my cock warm anytime you want. Now how are you feeling” “Hmm, I’m good, just lazy. Carry me to the showers… but… but don’t pull out?” “Whatever you want baby. Whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took one time to get just right. I mostly spent time on the wording, so the visuals were just right. I had to actually do a dry run with a REALLY good friend to make sure I was wording Kevins movements properly, mostly because it would bug me if I didn't. Having said these movements are possible, I can confirm that lol. That aside I have wanted to do some somnophilia for a while this just seemed like the perfect opportunity, the cock warming bit just kind of happened, but Sam definitely has some kinks why not have this be one of them, and while I almost hate to trow the sexually repressed smart Asian thing on Kevin if I'm honest with myself he almost embodies it unfortunately. Having said that I think I'm going to start a new drabble-y kink series for these two after I finish this story. let me know if you have some ides you'd want to see.


	6. Wreck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO this took a while to write, like a looong time. I want sure where i exacty wanted this to go and then Sam and Kevin just kept changing their mind about stuff so it was a whole clusterfuck of foolishness that turned into some pretty good smut. On a side note I'm pretty sure this one is six sentences as well. Check the end notes for some other stuff.

Kevin’s arms tightened around Sam’s neck mirroring the motion of his legs on the hunters’ hips as he held in moans as they made their way to the showers; Sam’s rolling gait causing his cock to brush over Kevin’s’ prostate with every step. “H-how much f-farther to the bathroom?” “Not much now just a little bit further, but… if you prefer, I could just fuck you against the wall. Make you scream and moan right here in the open where Dean or Cas could walk by and see your body writing against mine…” “NOPE! I just need you to get to the showers so you can fuck me against the wall as soon as possible. So just run. NOW!” “Hold on tight.” Sam murmured as he stated running through the halls, he felt his lovers’ limbs squeeze tighter as he turned corners and jumped just to hear the man in his arms let out a small squeak as they landed and he slid slightly further into his prophet; they arrived at the showers, and Sam took slower confident steps towards the raised porcelain floor, stepping onto the cold tile Sam made his way to the center shower-head where his things were and turned the water on and adjusted the temperature to just a hair above warm and placed himself and Kevin under the spray of the wide spray of water as Kevin shivered as the cold tile touched his back and released a moan as Sam began to move his hips. “Ya know Kev I’ve always wanted to fuck you in the shower, didn’t think you’d go for it.” “We… well I am full of sur…surprises. AH! Fuck!” “Really I would say full of my dick is more accurate but I suppose, unf, surprise is good too.” “FUCK! Right there, do it again!” Sam slowed his hips and ran one of his hands through Kevin’s wet hair and down his back repeating the action a second time before bracing his hand against the wall as Kevin grabbed a fistful of his hair and clenched around him Sam looked to see the smirking prophet in his arms, as he drove harder into him again, “Unf, you cheeky little shit ha” “Well… well, I want more. I want you to make me cum again and again, I want to feel it when I’m walking, eating, researching. I want to feel you for days. I want… I want all your cum in me, I want you to wreck me! FUCK SAM I’M GOING TO CUM! CUM INSIDE ME!” “Hold on tight baby, I have you. Whatever you want love. Whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that happened. Im adding an aftercare tag for the next chapter so expect that. Oh and there is a continuity error in this chapter its intentional and I'll use it as a plot device for the next chapter. If you find it, leave it as a comment or shoot me a message on tumblr and I'll take pretty much any promt you give me and write it. 
> 
> Oh, if i havent left it before you can find me at jaysarchive.tumblr.com


	7. The Limit Does Not Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare goes both ways.

Sam carried his semi-conscious towel-clad lover back to their room, patting his towel dry hair with his free hand as he whispered into the smaller man’s ear, about how much he loved him and how perfect he was, how good THEY were together, making sure to keep his pace steady making sure not to jostle his lover too much and shake the already tenuous grip he had across Sam’s broad shoulders; Sam stopped outside their room and opened the door smiling at the small petulant noise Kevin made when he stopped petting his hair, Sam walked them into the room making sure to softly close the door behind him, and pulled the towel off of Kevin and then his own before sitting Kevin on the bed. Sam reached into the bedside table and pulled a Vitamin Water from its confines, “Here baby drink this, I’m going to grab us a thicker blanket.” “Don’t need it, just want you” “You sure Kev?” “Yeah, just come hold me. Please?” “You don’t even have to ask baby. Just drink up for me.” “Hmm, okay, as long as you do the same.” “Yes dear.” “More pet names?” “Of course, of course. Want a granola bar? “You know I do; you also know you need to get one for yourself too.” “I know, I know.” Sam grabbed himself a vitamin water and 2 granola bars got off of the floor and sat next to Kevin, feeling the younger man lean into him and wrapping his arm around him, they ate in silence Sam leaning to bury his head into Kevin’s hair and inhaling his scent after he finished eating and drinking, knowing he probably went to fast but not being able to help himself just wanting to make sure Kevin was okay. Kevin finished and threw his trash into the small can by the bed before turning and hugging Sam, reveling in the strong arms that wrapped him, “You feeling better? All ready to lay down baby” “Yeah, just want you to hold me for a little while.” “Any time baby.” “We need to have another limits talk don’t we?” “Probably for the best, you hit some new places today.” “Can we wait to have it? Until dinner? I’ll cook tonight.” “You planning on sleeping through lunch?” “Haha that’s the plan we had a long night and a longer morning. So talk at dinner?” “Whatever you want baby, whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo pleased with this chapter. I've never written an aftercare chapter, so I'm really only writing from my experiences, and I have to say that I really am pleased with this chapter. In my opinion, aftercare goes both ways. I see so much aftercare, where a sub is perfectly taken care of, but a dom is neglecting their own needs, eating, drinking, and the like. Kevin is the kind of person that would remind Sam, who is taking care of him, to take care of himself, and that for me is what really good aftercare is. SO I really want to hear what you lovely people think about this one. Also that continuity error I mentioned comes into play in the next chapter so you have until then to find it.


	8. Snuggle Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some kink negotiation

Sam and Kevin were relaxing in their room, deciding to put their talk off until after dinner; Sam rested against the against the headboard and Kevin tucked into his side, as the Netflix fireplace cracked and popped in the background Sam running a hand through Kevin’s hair as he flipped through a notebook with his other, “Alright baby, time for the boring part.” “UGH. I hate this part; must we make a new page?” “You know we have to.” “Yeah, but I hate the tedium of going through the old stuff. I mean I know it’s necessary but it all feels so clinical sometimes” “Just give s you the opportunity to move stuff around if you want.” “This is true.” Kevin untucked himself from his lovers’ side, and grabbed a pen from the table and handed it to the taller man; Kevin moved and sat cross-legged in front of Sam and steadied himself, “Ready?” “Yes, Sam.” “Safe word?” “Christo” “Yellow word?” “Holy water” “Green word?” “Flannel.” “Any time limits?” “A minimum of 45 minutes of aftercare, no more than 20 minutes of sensory deprivation before play, and no more than 40 minutes of restraints.” “Alright, hard limits?” “Scat, broken bones, gagging, and age play.” “Any soft limits?” “Pet play, blood play, and breath play.” “Alright anything new that you want to try?” “Well… I mean, I was thinking maybe, voyeurism, exhibitionism, shibari, marking, collaring and some cum play?” “Are you sure about all of these?” “Yes.” “Alright then, we’ll work out any final details tomorrow morning, anything else you want to talk about now?” “No. Can we finish cuddling now?” “Haha yeah we’re all done now.” Sam made a few small notes as before putting the notebook and pen back into the drawer; he leaned back onto the bed and smiled as he felt Kevin snuggle into his side and he wrapped an arm him as he picked up the remote, “So snuggle bunny what do you want to watch?” “Wow. ‘snuggle bunny’ really?” “Ha-ha yes, ‘snuggle bunny’. So snuggle bunny what do you feel like watching?” “Hmm, Sense 8. I’ve been meaning to watch it.” “Whatever you want baby, whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said i'd reveal my little 'error' in this chapter but the boys didn't want to talk about this chapter, so they didn't. It'll be in the next chapter for sure, unless it isn't :-P 
> 
> It should be though, so you guys are still welcome to let me know if you find my mistake and I'll write something for you.


	9. Avocado Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and Kevin figures out something

Sam kissed his lovers' head as he walked into the kitchen after his run to see the younger man at the stove and wrapping his arms around him, "Breakfast should be done in about 15 minutes" "Not going to complain about the sweat haha? Smells good Kev. What ya making?" "No, I've come to accept the fact that you all sweaty is damn sexy so I'm going to indulge myself. As for breakfast its nothing to big, I wanted to use the avocados you brought a few das ago and that left over bread you guys made cause it was just sitting around waiting to grow mold, so Im going the avocado toast route with some poached eggs and the last of the bacon that was in fridge, and some fruit so let me finish cooking and go shower, and everything will be ready when you get back." "Alright baby,I'll be back soon." "Oh and Sam." "Hmm?" "Leave that tank top on the bed" "You dirty thing you. We're going to have a fun afternoon" Sam kissed the shorter mans head and left to shower. As promised Sam returned clean to see kevin putting warm toasted bread on the ,table. " You have impeccable timing as always i just got everything on te table come on lets eat" "Kev, babe this looks amazing" "Haha thanks, come on before it all gets cold." They sat down at the table talking like they didn't have a care in the world Sam occasionally feeding Kevin a grape or strawberry. They sipped their coffee as they re-wrote their contract, "Does this look good for all of your needs Kevin?" "Looks perfect, just like last time. Does this meet your needs Sam?" "It does indeed" "I love seeing you like this." "Like what?" "A lawyer, I know you wanted to get into law but we have that Winchester luck, but damn if seeing you pour over legal documents isn't a turn on" "Hmm I might to go buy a new suit then." "Don't tease." "Its only teasing if you don't intend to follow through, haha. And as for practicing law, I loved it , I did and part of me always will but I wouldn't change a thing about my life,because it all brought us together, I mean ideally it would have happened with a lot and i mean A LOT less death but I have you now and that all that matters." Sam smiled at the doe-eyed look on his lovers face and took note of the blush starting to form on his young lovers face and placed a kiss on his forehead, "I love you Sam" "Love you too Kevin, now come on we have lounging to do before they get back tomorrow" Sam rose from his seat at the ale and began walking towards the door, "Okay... wait a minute. HAHA you bastard, you planned that whole thing didn't you? They haven't been here for two days and you got me worked up enough to forget about it! Hahahaha I can't believe I fell for it." Sam stopped and turned to kevin as he leaned against the doorframe, "I as wondering when you would put that together. I didn't plan everything, I knew I wanted to bring the subject up of someone watching us together up but I hadn't figured out quite how to broach the subject, and that seemed the best way to do it at that moment." Kevin put the dishes in the sink and walked over to the smiling hunter, and wrapped his arms around him, "Well it was a lovely idea, I like your ideas I think im going to keep you around longer." "Well I'm glad to hear that" "Good, now carry me to the couch theres cuddling to do and netflix to watch." Sam hoisted Kevin up and the shorter man wrapped his legs around the hunter "Whatever you want baby, whatever you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, my little error was that I brought up Dean and Cas a couple chapters like they were still there. I only call it an error because it was totally unintentional haha I'm glad I did though, it definitely opened up this story. I'm thinking there's only going to be one maybe two more chapters of this. I'll be a touch sad to not be writing this any more but stop happy y to see it done knowing you guys enjoyed it. As always kudos and comments are shiny haha not sure which author I saw use that but I love it so I'm gonna use it 
> 
> -Jay

**Author's Note:**

> So one of my favorite tumblr accounts has been gone for a bit and this idea has been rattling around my head for a while so I figured I would give it a shot. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think. If you like it feel free to send me a prompt at jrhazard.tumblr.com 
> 
> And my inspiration came from these lovely people who I miss very much  
> fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/


End file.
